


5+1

by orphan_account



Series: one skip every five beats [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto being a nerd and Haru shutting him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Makoto Tachibana doubts his relationship with Haruka Nanase, and one time Haruka Nanase sets the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1

**Author's Note:**

> this'll seem really sad at first but if you make it to the end i swear it gets better.

**_one._ **

To the one who loves him next,

Haru doesn’t talk much. He doesn’t care about a lot of things. He isn’t sure how to approach new situations. You think he just doesn’t have any emotions to show. You are wrong.

If you pay enough attention to him, (and you better.) you will learn that Nanase Haruka is more adept at expressing his feelings than most people are.

He can tell you with one look that he is grateful, that he is happy, that he is tired, that he is sad. He can call you by the same name over and over again but mean: ‘ _let’s go home’, ‘are you alright’,_ or _‘thank you’._

He is blunt to the point of tactlessness. He does not mean to be rude. He really means well. His words are chosen carefully, concise and with intent. At first glance, you will think he is insensitive, he isn’t. He cares more than you know.

 

**_two._ **

To the one who loves him next,

Haru will not say _‘I love you’_ to you directly. Instead, he says it other ways.

He says “I love you.” when he tells you to _‘drop the –chan’_ or when he agrees to make you something other than mackerel for once.

He says it when he allows you to pull him up and out of a pool, or when he stops swimming when you talk to him.

He’ll say it on late nights when _he_ is the first one to pull you closer. He’ll say it in shorter breaths or lingering glances to make sure you’re okay.

Most of all, he’ll say it a lot. (and it will be a _pity_ if you do not notice.)

 

**_three._ **

To the one who loves him next,

Please, be patient with him.

Haru will call you when he needs you and not before.

Please, don’t push him away when he doesn’t open up immediately. The closest thing you can compare Nanase Haruka to is the ocean. He is a force you will need to ease into, one you will need to coax into feeling comfortable.

If there is one thing you can do, it is to be the person who understands this, and gives him space until he is ready.

When he _is_ , welcome him with open arms and a smile that will tell him _‘it’s okay.’_

**_four._ **

To the one who loves him next,

Mackerel is going to be a constant. Possibly with or without pineapple.

No, you will _never_ win any of the arguments you set up against it, so embrace it. You will learn that although it may seem impossible, this human being can and will be able to survive on fish for longer periods than previously thought to be feasible.

(Sneak vegetables and meat into his lunchbox when you can. He’ll turn away and pout, but he won’t throw them away or leave them. Do this as often as you can.)

 

**_five._ **

To the one who loves him next,

Water will always come first.

Do not be jealous of it. It will seem insane that you are actually reading this, but you will understand soon. (it would honestly be a surprise if you still don’t.)

The water is Haru’s escape. It is his safe place when no person can be.

 

(One last thing you should know about Nanase Haruka: if you hurt him, I will know.)

 

_**+1** _

To the one who loves him next,

Makoto Tachibana is a complete idiot.

He will ceaselessly think about things that will never happen. (and write them down for you to find like the idiot he is.) He will not tell you about any of his doubts. He will not believe that you eat anything other than mackerel.

(He will think you are incapable of saying “I love you.” and you will prove him wrong.)

 

**_BONUS:_ **

~~To the one who loves him next,~~ (There won’t be a next, Makoto.)

Please ignore everything you just read.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am really honored that you made it to the end i wrote this at nearly 4AM with no beta because i was sleepy and i wanted to publish it already. also, this is my first time writing for this anime and hopefully i didn't get their characterizations completely wrong (although i do feel haru was too wordy in his part. i considered just leaving it as one line) 
> 
> ++ if you haven't noticed, this is going to be the first work in a series heh it was fun to write and i have a feeling 5+1's are going to be a very common theme when i write about these nerds :^)
> 
> thank you i hope you have a fantastic day


End file.
